Slayers Return
by thinkPad
Summary: Join Lina and her friends into a new adventure again
1. Default Chapter

Slayers Return   
Chapter one   
  
Well, for any bandits who had experience with the petite and underdeveloped red haired sorceress, they would definitely pack up their load and fled before any misfortunes would fall upon them. Though the next minute, they could realize that there was practically no way for them to escape as our dear bandit killer was already standing in their way, with a spell readied in her hand, preparing to strike. Unfortunately, today was no exception.   
"Fireball!!"   
Lina smirked as she proudly admired at her handiwork. The camp of the bandits was now smoldering in ruins, not to even mentioned those toasted bandits who were lying on the ground yelping out in pain. She rummaged through what was left in the camp, looking for any valuables that might fetch a good price for her. Stealing from the bandits was not big deal to her, as she was merely helping the authority to nail down those crooks, preventing them to disrupt the peace of the peasant. Oh boy, this was beginning to sound like one of the justice speeches of Amelia.   
She held up a silvery pendant to the firelight for a better examination. "Well, this may sell for 10 gold." She mused to herself as she placed it into her pouch. The next she came across was a jewel entrusted hairpin as she pondered for a while. "15 gold."   
"Hey, Lina. Are you done with that yet?" Gourry sighed. "I'm getting hungry."   
"Can't you just wait?" Lina demanded, continuing rummaging through more loot. "I'm hungry too. But we probably need something to pay our dinner with, and that's what I'm trying so hard doing here." The next item she uncovered was a small statuette of a cat crafted from gold with two rubies as eyes. "Ohh…this will fetch a good price." She exclaimed.   
"I think that you have enough to buy for ten meals." Gourry commented.   
"So?" Lina raised her eyebrow. "The more the merrier. Haven't you heard of that?"   
"Whatever." Gourry shrugged.   
By the time they left, Lina was carrying enough to fill a king's treasury. "I guess I have enough." She commented. "So, where's the closest town? I'm starved!"   
Gourry scratched his head. "I think Seryuun is down the road a couple of miles. We can be there in a few hours."   
"That's great!" Lina beamed, strolling down the lane. "We can pay Amelia a visit. It had been a long time since we had not seen her. And Zel… I wondered that how they are doing now."   
Gourry nodded. Two months had passed since they had gone into their separate ways after the destruction of the Dark Star. Amelia had returned to Seryuun and Zelgadiss was still obsessed in his search of his chimerical cure. Gourry smiled. "Well, I think that they're fine. How about Xelloss and Filia? Do you think that they are still fighting like cat and dog?"   
"Not much of a possibility." Lina shrugged. She knew that Filia had gone to a small town and whereas Xelloss; the trickster priest was probably busily handling the task that his mistress had assigned to him. Lina sighed. Anyway, she was not that keen to meet up with Xelloss though she treated him as some sort of her friend. Troubles arose whenever he shown his face. And she was definitely not pleased about it.   
"Well, I'm finally able to have a good night sleep." Lina said, taking in a deep breath. "No more camping outside."   
  
"Ahh…" Lina leaned back in her chair and patted her belly. "The food is so delicious."   
The waiter who was clearing the table sighed with relief when Lina and Gourry had finally stopped eating or else, he doubt that the chefs of this restaurant perhaps would be now writing resignation letters to their boss. He eyed at the impressive stacks of empty dishes left on the table, and started to wonder how could these two people managed to finish up so much food, not to mention that one of them was so skinny. Anyway, the dishwashers would be having a difficult time in clearing up this mess, and the both of them better had enough money to pay for their bills.   
Lina slouched into her chair with her eyes closed in satisfaction, while Gourry looked at the poor waiter who was now taking away those dishes. He turned his head and stared through the window for a while, taking a sip of his orange juice. "What are you going to do now, Lina? Should we go and pay Amelia a visit now?"   
Lina stretched, and stood up reluctantly. "Perhaps later," she said, "do you want to have some desserts now?" Her eyes sparkled when she turned to face Gourry. "The ice cream that is sold at that stall is really splendid."   
"Sure." Gourry smiled as he followed Lina out of the restaurant. Needless to say, food was more important to them as compared to meeting an old friend. "Let's go!" He added.   
  
"Well, I will like to have eight servings of fried ice-cream." Lina smiled.   
The waitress stared at her in disbelief as she scribbled down her order. "Eight servings of fried ice-cream?" She finally managed to utter out, eyeing at Lina's tiny frame, as she continued. "Have I heard you wrongly?"  
Lina smiled as she fixed her eyes at the waitress. "No."  
"And I could like to have ten servings of fried ice cream." Gourry added.   
"Sure." The waitress walked away while she gazed at the two big appetizers till they were out of her sight. Eighteen servings of ice cream? She thought disbelievingly, and started to wonder if the both of them had engaged in any eating contest.   
Lina looked out of the window patiently while waiting her desserts to be served. The street was still bustling with life, as usual. Lina smiled. She never expected that someone like Prince Phil would manage to rule his country so well, not to mention that he was the little justice Amelia's father, he looked just like a crook who had committed many atrocious crimes and under warrant of the police.   
Boom!!!  
"What on earth had happened?" A huge explosion could be heard as Lina turned her head instantly. Smoke was now emerging now from the restaurant, as she finally noticed the whole place was completely destroyed. "Who is the one that cast the fireball here??" Lina demanded angrily, realizing that her hopes to having her dessert were all drowned. "Whoever did this will be very sorry for himself! I goanna to make him pay for this."   
Surprisingly, Lina was not hurt from this explosion, whereas the other customers who were not as fortunately as her were all now lying flat on the floor, toasted.   
"FIREBALL!!"  
Lina yelped and jumped aside, as the fireball collided with the chair, causing a huge explosion that hurled her into air. "Levitation!" She managed to cast the spell before being crashed towards the wall. Negating of the gravity and rush of air, Lina did a tiny back flip and land on her feet. She cursed silently as a little globe of whirling orange flame flickered at her fingertip, pointing the burning darts towards her attacker. "FLARE ARROW!!"   
Lina peered up and noticed the spell bounced off the figure without causing any damage. Not again. Lina rolled her eyes and gave a silent groan. Mazoku.   
A young girl that was around sixteen with her blue hair tied in a braid was now staring at her with her icy emerald eyes. Her feet were hanging in the mid-air, and a shimmering sphere of energy was gathered in her hand. No doubt that she was not an ally, but Lina could notice that hatred that was blazing in her eyes.   
"What the hell is going on??" Lina nearly wanted to shriek at the top of her voice. She was quite positive that she had never seen this girl before. Why on earth that the blue haired Mazoku was giving her that look like she had just done something unpardonable.   
Mazoku. Trouble. Mazoku. That's why she hated to see Xelloss that much. Anything related with the Mazoku meant troubles.   
"Who are you?" Lina finally managed uttered out, fixing her gaze at her. Gourry, on the other hand, had unsheathed his sword and standing by her side. He had been using a broad sword after returning the Sword of Light.   
"None of your business." The Mazoku said coolly. "Just prepare to die, Lina Inverse."   
  
"What's this?" Amelia asked the umpteen times that day. It was the beginning of the only thing that she had ever said. Forms and applications and scrolls and who know what else kept crossing her desk everyday. All these paperwork was now driving her go crazy, as her dear father had actually abandoned her and gone to somewhere else, leaving her all alone to deal with it.   
"This is the request for asking that the application for sending the contract of allocation of request in order to permit the acquisition demand to be processed."   
"Haven't I signed this yesterday?" She groaned.   
"No, your highness."   
Amelia sighed. Well, she knew that it was her duty as a princess to accept and abide it but it was really damn tedious. What the hell that she had to help her father to settle all those dull and boring paperwork whereas he was now enjoying himself in somewhere else. This was definitely injustice! Amelia grumbled silently as she clutched her fists so tightly till her knuckles turned white.  
"Your highness!!"   
Amelia swiveled her chair around and stared vaguely at the official who was now darting down the long hall, leading to her room. "What on earth happened again?" She demanded, beginning to feel frustrated and angry.   
"Someone is creating trouble in the street." The guard gasped, as he took in a mouthful of air trying to regain his composure. "Their strong bombardment of their magic spells had caused many people in the street to get hurt and the damaging the private's property!! Please take some action!!"  
Amelia paused as she stood up abruptly and hurried out of her room. Oh god, how come she had a feeling that Lina was involved in this matter?  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME

Slayers Return  
Chapter 2   
  
"FIREBALL!!" screamed Lina, pointing at the blue haired girl. The air around her burst into flame, as an orangey ball of fire streaked towards Mazoku.  
The girl smirked, with her feet remained fixed onto the ground, and didn't even bother to try and avoid the spell of Lina. The fireball crashed into her primitive shield, and bounced off without causing the slightest damage to her. "Try harder." She sneered, raising her arms while countless spears of ice started to gather around, spurting straight towards Lina.   
"WINDII SHIIRUDO!!" Lina said, lifting both her hand up, forming a spherical shield of air around she and Gourry. Black electricity crackled when the arrows of ice smashed into her shield, forcing her to stagger back a few step back. "Drat!" Lina cursed, realizing that this blue haired girl was a high-leveled Mazoku. Her hands were now trembling, and she knew that there was no way for her to withstand those offensive attacks for too long.   
"So what's the great deal about you, Lina Inverse?" The girl snickered, while she readied another spell in her hand. "You're merely human."   
Lina twitched. She was definitely not pleased of what the girl had just said. Damnit! She said to herself. She was the one who had walloped the Hellmaster's ass; brought down Ruby-eye and even got possessed by the Lord of Nightmares! What the crap that she was talking about that 'there was no big deal about her'? Lina just could not bear but to see the sneering face of the Mazoku. She was goanna to make sure that the blue haired girl was going to regret for what she had said.   
"Lina, aren't you going to attack?" asked Gourry.   
Lina simply ignored his words. Casting the Windii Shiirudo required a lot of concentration and it was extremely difficult for her to use another magic spell at the same time with it. Moreover, normal spells like fireball would not have any effect on a high-leveled Mazoku, not to even mention of defeating her. Well, a Dragon Slave would have probably done the job, but how on earth she could manage to fork out time to recite it when both her hands were now occupied in the forming of the shield.   
"Drat!" hollered Lina. She was really out of her wits.   
"Everlasting flame of blue; the power sleeping in my soul;   
Come, you all, from infinity, and make your judgment now  
RA TILT!!"   
All of a sudden, a harsh blinding whitish blue flame enveloped the blue haired girl, as Lina finally managed to look up when all the attacks had come into a halt.   
The young Seryuun princess was now standing on the rooftop, with her hands stretched out placing in front of her. No doubt that Amelia had cast the Ra Tilt. "Lina-san!" Amelia shouted excitedly. "In the name of justice, I'm here to help you."   
"Amelia!" Lina exclaimed.   
"Lina." Gourry reminded, giving her a look.   
Lina nodded, as she set her jaws and looked right into the eyes of the Mazoku. Finally it was the time for her to retaliate. She took in a deep breath while placing her both hands in front of her. "Darkness beyond twilight," she chanted, feeling that the raw magic that was now rushing through her body. "Crimson beyond blood that flow." Her fiery hair started to writhe, rising to stand out in a fiery halo around her head, as the tendrils of red energy slowly gathered and formed a dull red fireball in her palms. She continued, raising her arms above her head. "Buried in the flow of time. "   
"In thy great name, I pledge myself to the darkness." Lina leaned back slightly, as the flickering fireball grew in size in her hand and luminosity. "Let those fools who stand before us to be destroyed by the power that you and I possess!!! "   
"DRAGON SUBERIU!!" She shouted, letting loose an immense stream of energy. Ribbons of red light bloomed out of her hands, forming a larger globe, which expanded until it was bigger than she was, then went racing into towards the blue haired Mazoku.   
The Mazoku smirked, as she teleported away into another dimension.   
And BOOM!!   
Lina sweatdropped. The whole Seryuun was now practically blown up due to the strong bombardment of the Dragon Slave. True, she could see the whole place was now reduced into the rubble. True, she could see the toasted people who were yelping out in pain on the ground. True, she could see the expression on the face of Amelia was nothing sort but a murderous glare at her.  
"LINA-SAN!!!"  
"Sorry." Lina ducked her head.  
"Doomsday of Seryuun?" Gourry commented.   
"I beg your pardon!!!" Amelia said, affronted. "Doomsday of Seryuun!"   
Gourry sighed. "Sorry."   
Amelia turned her head away. "I'm going to deal with the both of you later."   
"Whatever," shrugged Lina. This was the second time that Seryuun was partially destroyed because of her. She doubted that Amelia was going to be happy with it.   
"So, where's the Mazoku?" Gourry said, looking around him.   
Lina froze. She was quite positive enough that the Dragon Slave failed to hit its target. This meant that the blue haired girl must have been hiding somewhere around them. Her red eyes wavered around, while she swallowed. No sight of that Mazoku.   
"Show yourself!" hissed Amelia.   
There was no response.   
Lina said. "She's gone."   
  
Zelgadiss rubbed his eyes hardly and started to wonder that if he was suffering from some sort of hallucination.   
He was now standing on the peak of the hill, looking at the skeletal remains of a partly destroyed Seryuun. Well, it was true that he had not gone to Seryuun for a couple of months, but how on earth that the whole place got itself into such a devastated state within a short time.  
"Doomsday of Seryuun?" He pondered.  
And there was a sheer silence for a moment.   
"Gee." Zelgadiss muttered, pulling his hood over his head as he walked away. "Why I'm having a feeling that Lina had something to do with it?"   
  
Since Lina was responsible for the latest destruction of Seryuun, she was instructed to stay there for three weeks to help with the preliminary rebuilding. Needless to say, she wasn't too thrilled. Three weeks without traveling, bandit hunting, or blowing things up. She didn't know if she could survive.   
Gourry, on the other hand seemed too happy to help. He was now dashing along the streets of Seryuun with his carter, carrying heap of stones and broken wood.   
"I can't believe that Amelia did this to us!" hollered Lina, carrying a hammer in her hand and she knocked it against the plank hardly. All work no pay, and she was still required working under the hot sun. It was simply a torture to her.   
Gourry sighed. "Lina, you're the one who blew up the city."   
"But that's not my fault!" protested Lina, stomping her leg hardly against the floor. "Why I'm expected to do this hard labour? It was all because of that stupid Mazoku. You can't expect me to stand there like an idiot waiting for she to kill me!" Lina clenched her fist tightly, and her red eyes were now fuming in anger. "I gonna to dragon slave her stupid ass if she dare to appear in my sight again."   
"Not Dragon Slave!" moaned Gourry.   
The foreman then came to inspect the working process. He was a big burly man with his face scarred and looked like someone from the wresting tournament. "Hey, you two!" He shouted, pointing at Lina and Gourry. His voice was so loud that practically all the people living in the Seryuun could hear it. "Better get back your work now!"  
"Yes!" Both Lina and Gourry said meekly and immediately got back in work.   
  
Zelgadiss walked into the town; his hood was pulled over his head and covered his face. He had failed to find his cure and was trying not to attract any attention from the people. Though it was sounded quite stupid of him, as it was already summer now and under the hot sun, a suspicious character that was wearing hood acting oddly in the street, how could that possibly not to arouse any attention from the people. Thankfully, the other people were now busily helping out in the preliminary rebuilding of the city now, and few of them noticed him.   
"Hey you!"   
Zelgadiss turned his head and was greeted by the scarred face of the foreman.   
"So, I guess you think you're better than the rest of us by not having to work, huh?" The foreman grunted, and staring at Zelgadiss intensely with his demanding eyes.   
"Well…no…actually…" Zelgadiss stammered, and noticed this guy in front him was indeed very tall, very muscular, and very scary.   
"Don't get funny with me, young man!! I don't want to hear your excuses!" roared the foreman. "Go and get into work!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!"   
"…Yes" replied Zelgadiss meekly. This guy was probably scarier than Lina. Better not to argue with him. The foreman thrust Zelgadiss over to a heap of wood and shoved a hammer into his hand. Zelgadiss quickly began pounding nails as the foreman glared over his shoulder. After a while, the foreman seemed satisfied and left. Zel slowed his pace and gave a sigh of relief. He definitely didn't want to meet that guy again.   
He quickly scurried his way out.  
Wham!  
Zelgadiss groaned as he had ran into someone, knocking the both of them down. Needless to say, he was not feeling any pain as he was made of stone, but he wondered that how the girl was feeling right now. "Are you alright?" He asked, scrambling his feet up.   
"Watch your way!" the girl shouted. Her voice sounded annoyed and irritated.   
"Sorry." Zelgadiss sighed. This had been some kind of a screwed-up week. He looked up to see the girl that he had knocked down. And to his surprise, she was a small and sweaty red haired girl. He pointed at her and gasped. "Lina?"   
"Zel?" said Lina, equally shocked. "Why is that hammer in your hand?"   
"Nothing." He said, dropping the hammer down.   
Lina smirked, crossing her arms. "Whoa, wait a minute. The day you volunteer for charity work is the day the world ends. So, let me guess. The foreman found you wandering around and made you come work, right?"   
Zelgadiss nodded while he looked around. "Where's Gourry?"   
Lina sighed as she pointed at the blond swordsman who was now busily clearing up the chunk of wood and stones away. "Gourry!" She shouted.   
"Hi, Zelgadiss!!" Gourry waved happily, and from his expression, Zelgadiss could see that he was really devoting himself into his work.   
He sweatdropped as he waved back. "Erm…hi, Gourry."  
"Spirited? Isn't he?" Lina said in exasperation.   
Zelgadiss nodded in agreement as he turned to face the red haired sorceress. "So how about you Lina? What are you doing here? You're hardly the charitable type."   
Lina gave a hard smack onto his head. "I blew up the city while fighting a Mazoku and this is my punishment for it! OKAY!"  
Zelgadiss sighed. "I can figure that out." A world with Lina Inverse in it was most likely one that was indeed teetering on the edge of destruction.   
"I'm cranky enough about this whole mess as it is. Don't try to push your luck," she warned him.  
"Well, I know." shrugged Zelgadiss.  
"HEY, YOU TWO!!"   
"Not again." Lina moaned as she turned her head.   
The foreman was now once again standing in the front of them. "Stop talking and GET YOURSELF INTO WORK!! HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF??"   
"…Yes!!" Both Lina and Zelgadiss replied, as they got to work immediately.   
  
  



End file.
